Imagen Nocturna
by Aoba Ritsu
Summary: Hetalia/Nyotalia/ Hay una verdad universal: los humanos le temen a lo que no conocen. La influencia de un demonio sobre esa casa y una dama que se sólo revive por las noches, son sólo unos cuantos de los misterios que se presentan. /Colaboración con Oikawa Kane/ Uso de nyos y Oc's.
1. Chapter 1

**Este fic participa en el reto trimestral: "Mitos y leyendas".**

 **N/A: Segundo fic colaborativo con mi amigo Oikawa Kane. Optamos por la demonología, usando de inspiración la leyenda de Abrahel y el pastor. Los personajes no nos pertenecen y los nombres que les pusimos son de nuestra invención, salvo el de Nyo Ucrania que es de nuestra amiga Milly Loca.**

 **Personajes utilizados: Serbia/Markus Brankovic, Nyo!Bulgaria/Rayna Petrova, Transilvania/Scorpius Lupei, Nyo!Ucrania/Vladimir Braginsky, Nyo!Rumania/Nicoleta Lupei.**

* * *

 **Imagen Nocturna**

Apenas en las primeras horas de la mañana, la sombra de una nube cubría por completo la ciudad mientras Vladimir Braginsky, un joven médico era escoltado al que sería su nuevo hogar. Se establecería en Siret, cerca de la frontera rumana con Ucrania. Cabalgaba acompañado de un noble transilvano, Scorpius Lupei, quien conocía bien el poblado, aun cuando este no fuera muy amistoso su ayuda le sirvió mucho, durante el camino le habló sobre la ciudad y como era la gente. Subían por una pequeña colina hacía el centro, el joven ucraniano observaba las casas y su arquitectura, llamando su atención algo bajo un singular rayo de luz, un edificio que sobrepasaba en altura las construcciones vecinas podía distinguir los detalles de aquella mansión, las torres, azoteas y ventanales refinados.

En ese instante creyó ver cómo en la terraza se deslizaba una esbelta silueta femenina, que brilló por un segundo y luego se apagó. No supo si fue una ilusión o algo real.

Cabalgaron por un rato más hasta que el hombre de cabello platinado se detuvo –Esta es la residencia que ocupara, doctor—

Ambos bajaron de su caballo, Vladimir esperó a que Scorpius abriera la puerta de la morada y le diera las llaves de esta.

—Mi sobrina lo atenderá hasta que se acostumbre, perdónela si es un poco torpe—expresó el hombre con bastante seriedad.

La casa era más que amplía para él solo, dos habitaciones y el resto de los cuartos necesarios para una vivienda. Un pequeño alboroto en la cocina llamó la atención de ambos, se dirigieron a aquel cuarto donde una joven acomodaba los cubiertos sobre la mesa. Vladimir supuso que se trataba de la sobrina de su acompañante.

—Nicoleta, este es el doctor Braginsky, ayúdalo con todo lo que puedas—pronunció Scorpius con cierta autoridad.

La chica hizo una pequeña reverencia –Me esforzaré en ello, tío. Es un placer tenerlo aquí, doctor—volvió a erguirse, dedicándole una sonrisa a ambos.

Vladimir pudo admirarla por unos segundos, era bella pero no necesariamente en el sentido clásico de la palabra, su tez era demasiado lívida y el color de sus ojos un tanto inusual ya que era de un tono casi rojo. –El placer es mío de gozar de su compañía, señorita— le devolvió la sonrisa, un poco cautivado por esa curiosa belleza.

—Debo arreglar algunos negocios aquí, luego de eso partiré a Transilvania así que me despido ahora porque dudo poder regresar más tarde— Scorpius estrechó la mano de Vladimir y le dio un seco abrazo a Nicoleta antes de salir de la casa.

—Gracias por todo—alcanzó a decirle el ucraniano.

Habiéndose quedado sólo con la chica, decidió instalarse mientras ella continuaba con lo suyo. Lo llamó después para la cena, otra doncella le acompañaba. Una chica de largo cabello azabache y ojos que asemejaban a las esmeraldas, su nombre era Rayna, y estaba al servicio de Nicoleta. Una verdadera belleza, sin embargo, era callada y seria.

Ambas fueron su compañía por un par de semanas. Su rutina con ambas era simple, ambas llegaban apenas se asomaba el sol y se iban al atardecer. Rayna hacia las compras necesarias y Nicoleta se encargaba de tener todo el orden dentro de la casa, algunas veces cuando ambos estaban desocupados se sentaban en el salón charlando sobre mutuos intereses y conociéndose mejor.

Ella le había revelado que tenía dos años viviendo en Siret, y que antes de eso estudiaba en un internado en Praga. Que le gustaban los relatos de misterio y bailar a veces, entre otros hábitos poco comunes en las señoritas de sociedad.

Vladimir empezó a disfrutar de su singular compañía, Nicoleta era quien se quedaba la mayor parte del tiempo con él. Claro, tomando ciertos límites; ella nunca entraba en su consultorio ni salía de la casa mismo tiempo que él, a decir verdad, ella rara vez salía de casa a plena luz del día.

Todos los días ambas se marchaban cuando ya no había rastro de luz en el cielo, un carruaje las recogía y Rayna se adelantaba a la dama, cubriendo el rostro de Nicoleta con un velo negro. Al principio, sus despedidas eran cortas y formales, pero, mientras los días pasaban y su vínculo se volvía más fuerte ambos se quedaban en el umbral extendiendo el tiempo de su compañía. Hubo un par de veces en que Vlad le insistía quedarse a cenar hasta tarde, las mismas en las que ella se negó.

Quiso tentar su suerte aquel día lluvioso, cuando cayó el atardecer el clima se mantuvo igual y no había rastro de que fuera a pasar. El carruaje pasó tan puntual como siempre, pero la lluvia dificulto un poco que los caballos se quedaran quietos y que Rayna pudiera pasar sin hundirse en el lodo. –Puede quedarse aquí esta noche, dudo que la lluvia las deje avanzar mucho y no quiero que atrape un resfriado—

—La señorita no puede quedarse—Rayna respondió por ella, quitándose su abrigo y usándolo para cubrir el camino para que Nicoleta pudiera pasar.

—Esta bien si tu regresas a casa, Rayna. No quisiera arriesgarme con este clima— Nicoleta no se movió de su lugar. Dirigiéndole una mirada severa a su dama de compañía, Rayna no emitió ninguna queja, pero en su rostro se dibujaba una mueca de disgusto.

Ella se marchó sola de regreso a su hogar.

Vlad le dedicó una sonrisa a Nicoleta, guiándola hasta la mesa para que pudieran cenar y entrar en calor con la chimenea encendida. Estaban los dos frente a frente mientras cenaban, había un cálido ambiente dentro de la casa, aunque afuera se vivía una tempestad.

Continuaron con su charla de la tarde, le había contado un poco de su natal Ucrania y otro poco de su familia —Creo que es la primera vez que conversamos sin la señorita Rayna presente—

—Así es, a veces me molesta un poco que este todo el tiempo sobre mi… pero lo entiendo, es su "trabajo" aunque a veces llegue a ser asfixiante— admitió –Insiste en que debemos estar en casa antes del anochecer o nos puede pasar algo malo, ya sabes dicen que las criaturas malignas pasean libremente por la noche—rio por lo último.

—No sabía que fueras supersticiosa y creyeras en esas cosas— dejó ese comentario al aire.

—Desde que era niña me han interesado, leía sobre brujas, fantasmas, vampiros y demonios—comentó sonriendo levemente –Nunca les tuve miedo, no hasta que llegué a este sitio—

La miró curioso –¿Qué pasa aquí?—

—Nada, sólo una historia que descubrí hace poco, sobre una demonio que responde al nombre de Abrahel, adopta la forma de una mujer bellísima que puede cautivar a cualquier hombre, una mujer al gusto de su presa. Hace apenas un siglo apareció en Belgrado, donde sedujo a un joven pastor y a cambio de sus favores sexuales, riqueza y el poder seducir, él le entregó su alma; para mantenerla a su lado le entregaba continuamente a jóvenes doncellas para robarles y absorber su vida— Nicoleta parecía intranquila al relatarlo –Y se alimenta de la sangre de los hombres que el pastor le presente—

—¿Y crees que eso sea real?—le cuestionó al verla casi temblando.

—No importa lo que yo crea— Nicoleta se levantaba de la mesa. La miró dirigirse al dormitorio de huéspedes con el deseo de dormir –Me importa más que llegues a recordar la historia… buenas noches—

Vladimir no lo pensó dos veces y se interpuso en su camino, un poco apenado por mostrarse así de desesperado –La noche aún es joven, ¿quisieras bailar conmigo?—le ofreció su mano como todo un caballero.

La joven dudó al principio, sin embargo, al ver la tierna mirada de Vlad no pudo negarse. Sujetó su mano mientras él colocaba la pieza, rodeó su cintura y comenzaron a bailar al ritmo de aquella tonada lenta. Bailaban alrededor del pequeño espacio que les permitía el salón de la casa, intentando no chocar con los muebles o lastimarse con las pequeñas torpezas del otro. Aunque eso lejos de molestarles les hizo disfrutar más de ese momento.

La música siguió, acercándose a su final. Ambos detuvieron su danza, mirándose fijamente. Todo a su alrededor parecía haberse apagado de repente, y en ese sombrío fondo sólo destacaba el cuerpo del otro. Ambos estarían mintiendo si negaban lo que estaban experimentando, era como si una llama se encendiera en cada uno, algo que nunca habían experimentado; sus rostros se fueron acercando hasta que sus labios se encontraron, dejando que el fuego dentro de ellos se propagara por todo su cuerpo. Un deseo que habían mantenido reprimido hasta esa noche ya había cedido y aquel beso había sellado todo. Vladimir suspiraba ante el roce de sus labios…

Observó el reflejo de ambos en el ventanal y le pareció ver una silueta femenina que se tornaba oscura, como un par de brillantes ojos color sangre seguían todos sus movimientos. Cerró los ojos y al volver a abrirlos la silueta había desaparecido, en su lugar estaba el reflejo de la dama que tenía entre sus brazos.

Nicoleta lo apartó un poco, se cubría los labios con la mano derecha, dándose cuenta de la falta que había cometido.

—¿Estas bien…?—miró pasmado el adorno en su mano ¿cómo no lo había notado antes? En uno de sus dedos descansaba un anillo. Estaba casada.

—Si, estoy bien… lo siento, creo que ya debería ir a dormir—respondió, no lo dejó replicarle y se fue a encerrar al cuarto de visitas. Dejando a Vladimir inquieto por lo que había descubierto y por lo que había visto.

* * *

Apenas pudo conciliar el sueño, la mayor parte de la noche se quedó pensando en lo que había pasado con Nicoleta, y cuando fue a desayunar con ella, esta parecía ya recuperada volvió a su humor de siempre, pero no tocó el tema. Rayna no había llegado ese día, así que le tocaría a él hacer las compras, así que fue al mercado y aprovechó para distraerse un poco.

Vladimir siguió su camino de regreso a casa, notando algo interesante en el trayecto. Aquella mansión que había llamado su atención cuando llegó y por la que siempre pasaba y notaba carente de vida ahora parecía todo lo contrario; vio un par de carrozas estacionadas en su entrada y a algunos pajes acarreando cajas y valijas dentro de la casa. No era el único curioso alrededor de la propiedad, había varias personas cuchicheando cerca de él, algunos estaban asustados.

Una mujer de edad madura lo abordo, pidiéndole una consulta rápida por su dolor de espalda. Vladimir le pidió que lo siguiera hasta el consultorio.

Luego de revisarla y decirle que lo mejor era que reposara quiso indagar un poco sobre los misterios del pueblo, sobre todo esa mansión que le había llamado la atención desde el principio. –¿A quien pertenece esa mansión de aspecto sombrío?—

—Es la antigua casa que el conde Scorpius le regaló al esposo de su sobrina; allí suceden cosas espantosas—explicó la mujer –El hombre que ahí vive fue muy querido en sus tierras, pero ella… su mujer es una gula, una mujer vampiro, pero todos aquí creemos que se trata de Belcebú en persona…—

Antes de que la mujer terminara su frase, se escuchó el sonido de porcelana rompiéndose detrás de la puerta del consultorio. Vlad se levantó y abrió la puerta, encontrando a Nicoleta recogiendo los pedazos de la taza que había roto.

La mujer se levantó al reconocerla y quiso salir lo más rápido posible –¡Saqué a ese demonio de aquí!—

Al ucraniano no le podía importar menos las palabras esa mujer, así que se arrodillo para ayudar a Nicoleta, notando que se había cortado un poco –Permíteme ayudar— sin dejarla protestar la llevó dentro del consultorio para limpiarle la herida y vendarla.

Nicoleta no quiso pronunciar palabra alguna, pero daba a entender que se sentía avergonzada por lo que acababa de suceder.

—No me voy a enojar contigo por lo de la taza… ni por lo que esa mujer dijo—le hizo saber, terminando de vendarla.

—Las personas le tienen miedo a lo que no conocen, es normal.

Vladimir sostuvo su mano con delicadeza, ambos quedándose en silencio por algunos segundos.

—Él suele hacer fiestas cuando regresa de sus viajes, habrá una esta noche—pronunció la rumana.

—Entiendo…

—Me gustaría que asistieras— aquella petición lo sorprendió; ella lo miró casi suplicante –Estaría bien tener a alguien conocido ahí—

Vladimir lo pensó un poco, hace mucho que no iba a alguna fiesta e internamente sólo deseaba pasar tiempo con ella, y en aquel sitio estaría su esposo… sabía que se metería en terreno peligroso si asistía, y a pesar de eso terminó por acceder. –Está bien, estaré ahí—le sonrió, acariciando un poco su mano –Nos veremos esta noche—

* * *

Los pajes desempacaban todo lo que había traído de su viaje. El hombre caminaba por todo su despacho, adornándolo con los pequeños tesoros que había traído consigo. Como un espejo con un marco de plata, observó su reflejo por un buen rato, peinando con sus dedos su cabello castaño arrancándose una que otra cana que encontraba, las únicas muestras de su edad, pero en sus ojos oliva aún podía brillar la juventud que aparentaba, al igual que en su piel no había ni una arruga que lo delatara. Markus Brankovic aún se veía como un apuesto joven en sus veintes.

La joven Rayna entró sin previo aviso, pero a él no le importo en lo más mínimo. –¿Dónde está ella?—

—No tarda en regresar, ya he enviado a un carruaje por ella—expresó la búlgara acercándose a él –¿El viaje fue satisfactorio?—

—Más de lo que te imaginas, casi lo olvido, ve preparando el "salón especial" conocí a un grupo de doncellas macedonias, vendrán esta noche y ellas se merecen la mejor de las experiencias—decía con una amplia sonrisa.

—Entendido señor, pediré que lo arreglen para su velada—Rayna hizo el mismo gesto con algo de coquetería –Pero a usted, si ha olvidado hacer algo—

Le entregó en sus manos una pequeña vela recién encendida –Gracias, preciosa… no sé qué haría sin ti—Markus le sonrió mientras la veía salir del despacho cerrando la puerta.

En su despacho había un pequeño mueble que mantenía bajo llave, y al abrirlo se revelaba su secreto más grande. Frente a él se extendía un altar adornado con símbolos extraños y pequeñas ofrendas, en lo alto del mismo estaba escrito en un idioma antiguo aquel nombre: _Abrahel_.

Dejó la vela sobre el altar, hundiéndose en su adoración, agradeciéndole todo lo que había hecho por él desde que la conoció. Ya no recordaba cuanto tiempo había pasado desde la primera vez –Es quien despierta en mi esta pasión, que bien podría consumar mi perdición—susurraba –Pues ella es la imagen del gran pecado—

Sintió como esa oscura presencia femenina lo acariciaba, la figura de la fémina formándose frente a él –Espero perdones como me seduce otra mujer—

En su mente apareció la imagen de la mujer que vivía bajo su mismo techo, quien parecía seducirlo con su mera presencia, pero jamás había llegado a tocar –Roto en dos, me siento dividido, a las dos les puedo dar amor ¿cómo romper en dos mi corazón?—

Tomó su anillo de matrimonio, el cual dejaba en el altar siempre que salía de viaje –Con una el bien y con la otra el mal, voy del Edén a lo más infernal. Una es legal hasta el fin y la otra es un fin sólo carnal— colocó la joya en su dedo, lo tendría que lucir durante la fiesta para desviar apariencias –Las dos pueden darme amor, creo que no hago ningún mal ¿Qué culpa tengo yo?… si una es miel, la otra es la hiel; si una es fiel, la otra en infiel… una es a quien todo se lo juré, la otra es por quien yo perjuré—

La presencia oscura que lo abrazaba se dispersó cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse; Markus tuvo que cerrar el altar de golpe mientras esa mujer se acercaba –¿Dónde estabas, Nicoleta?— preguntó severamente.

La rumana caminó hacía él sin temor alguno –Ya sabes, haciendo el favor que mi tío me pidió—

Bufó –Ya veo, haciéndole compañía a aquel sujeto, su casa debe ser un buen sitio para pasar el rato—la tomó de las mejillas apretándola un poco –Dime ¿Ya has pasado por su cama?—

Lo apartó de un empujón –¿Crees que soy de tu calaña, Markus?—

Él levantó los hombros –Es lo que siempre he querido saber, querida. Si eres igual a mí—su mano se deslizó sobre la espalda de su mujer causando que se estremeciera –Tal vez debamos poner en práctica aquel dicho "la única forma de deshacerse de la tentación es sucumbir ante ella"—

Nicoleta volvió a alejarse de él –Sucumbir te llevará a la ruina, ya te lo he advertido… pero sólo escuchas lo que quieres, haz tu fiesta diviértete con cuanta mujer desees, pero a mi no me vuelves a tocar—amenazó dando media vuelta para salir de aquella habitación.

—Eres un asco de esposa, Nicoleta.

—Y tu una imitación de hombre, Markus—no quiso continuar discutiendo con él. Regresó a su habitación, la propia, hacía ya mucho tiempo que no compartía el lecho con el serbio. Comenzó a prepararse para la velada, siendo su único consuelo que Vladimir asistiría.

* * *

La mansión carente de vida se teñía de luces aquella noche, carrozas aparcaban a lo largo de la calle y varios ojos curiosos se asomaban por las ventanas vecinas. Vladimir al principio había dudado en acudir, pero cargaba en su consciencia lo que le había prometido a Nicoleta y eso fue lo que lo animó. Se había puesto un traje de gala que guardó desde su llegada a Siret para no desentonar entre el resto de los asistentes; los pajes que lo recibieron ya sabían que era invitado de su señora y lo dejaron pasar.

El interior de la mansión desentonaba con el exterior, por dentro estaba llena de vida y de colores mientras que por fuera era gris y sombría. Observó a varias parejas bailar, a otros hombres beber en algún rincón del salón y a un grupo de chicas extranjeras siendo guiadas hacía otra habitación, pero no había rastro de la mujer que buscaba.

—Es un honor tenerlo aquí—lo abordó una voz conocida. Rayna vestía como otra invitada más, no como una sirviente. La búlgara le había traído una copa de vino especialmente a él.

—Le prometí a ella que vendría—bebió un poco –Por cierto ¿Dónde está?—

—Sólo espere, pronto se reunirá con usted—respondió esbozando una leve sonrisa.

La fiesta siguió a su ritmo, la música inundaba el lugar al igual que las risas de los asistentes, la mayoría de estos eran gente importante de la ciudad junto a sus parejas o algunos familiares. Luego de un rato todas las miradas se centraban en un punto, el anfitrión de la fiesta hacía acto de presencia acompañado de su esposa.

—Agradezco mucho que nos acompañen, disfruten de la fiesta y de la hospitalidad de mi casa como les plazca—habló Markus con un tono más que enérgico –Y claro, hago una invitación a todo quien desee disfrutar un rato de las bellas joyas que traje de Macedonia—

Se escucharon varios vitorees de jóvenes invitados, que intentaban acercarse al anfitrión, pero se detenían al ver a su esposa, Nicoleta. Parecía una reina con el tocado en su cabello, llevaba un vestido de terciopelo rojo con pedrería y los hombros descubiertos. Vlad jamás la había visto vestida de esa forma tan llamativa, pero supuso que era el protocolo que debía seguir dentro de su casa.

Observó a Markus, un hombre que podía cautivar al más frío de los especímenes admitía que tenía su encanto al notar la naturalidad con la que desenvolvía con todos los invitados, como reía con ellos. Él no soltaba a Nicoleta, pero ella no pronunciaba palabra alguna, o bien, él no se lo permitía; parecía más que ella fuese un adorno más para su imagen.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntos?—le preguntó a Rayna.

—Dos desdichados años, los mismos que llevamos viviendo aquí—respondió la búlgara llenando de nuevo la copa del ucraniano –No hay que ser muy observador para notar lo infeliz que es ¿cierto?—

Vlad lo siguió con la mirada, en un punto en el que ambos se vieron por algunos segundos antes de que Markus la obligara a ponerle atención nuevamente. Rayna le confesó todo respecto a su relación sin habérselo pedido: –Es una verdad universal que una joven heredera necesita un esposo… aun cuando este no sea de su agrado—

La velada continuó, siendo bastante aburrida para Vlad, Rayna se mantuvo con él, siempre manteniendo su copa llena, aunque el bebiera muy poco. Se había distraído por un momento y ya no volvió a ver a Nicoleta, sólo a Markus que se dirigía a una habitación con un grupo de invitados.

Empezó a sentir un extraño mareo, estuvo a punto de caer de no ser por Rayna –Tal vez necesite un poco de aire fresco, siga aquel pasillo y encontrara la salida al balcón—

Vlad agradeció las indicaciones y como pudo fue avanzando por aquel pasillo. Tropezando una vez y empujando un poco una puerta, detrás de esta pudo escuchar risas entre gemidos y jadeos. Temió de lo que iba a encontrarse al levantar la mirada, una escena digna de cualquier novela prohibida. Una orgía donde participaban las chicas que había visto al inicio de la fiesta junto con otros invitados, Markus estaba ahí también.

Tuvo que cubrirse la boca y retroceder para seguir su camino, sin poder creer lo que había visto… la cólera lo invadió un poco, lo que la gente decía era cierto: en esa casa sucedían cosas espantosas, pero no causa de un demonio sino por culpa de Markus, y quien se llevaba la mala fama era su esposa.

Llegó a la que creyó era la salida que le indicó Rayna, pero se llevó otra sorpresa. Se quedó petrificado en el umbral, aquella era la habitación de Nicoleta y ella se encontraba dándole la espalda, al parecer no se había percatado de su presencia. Su única ropa era un camisón de una tela tan fina que traicionaba la silueta de su cuerpo; la escuchó jadear, ella estaba llorando.

—Un solo momento bastó, observé tus ojos y me perdí, en un instante ocurrió tu beso fugaz que mi corazón hechizó, me esclavizó—acariciaba sus labios, recordando vivamente el beso que Vlad le había obsequiado –No quiero morir sin haberte amado por completo—

Vladimir cerró la puerta detrás suyo, el ruido que causó llamó la atención de la chica quien al verlo casi se desmaya. No tuvo tiempo ni de preguntarle que hacía en ese sitio, él ya la tenía en sus brazos sin querer soltarla. El mareo disminuyó, el escucharla confesar eso había sido más que suficiente para que mandara su cordura al mismo infierno.

Ella no luchaba por apartarlo sino todo lo contrario, quería permanecer en sus brazos.

La observó por un momento, su pálido rostro estaba por completo sonrojado, como avergonzada de estar tan poco vestida. Con cierta timidez se acercó al rostro del ucraniano casi sintiendo su respiración –Vlad dime la verdad ¿tú me amas?—

Sonrió, respondiéndole con un beso –Con locura—no lo pensó dos veces y con delicadeza la recostó en la cama colocándose sobre ella. No sabía si era efecto del vino o de su propia convicción, pero se había convencido de que la quería sólo para él.

Nicoleta se lo permitió, feliz de que compartieran el mismo sentir. Deshizo su peinado con solo quitar una peineta adornada de rubíes.

Acariciaba las zonas sensibles de su cuerpo, jadeando ante cada roce; terminó por quitarle lo que le sobraba de ropa, admirando su desnudez antes de tomar su ser por completo.

Tuvo que sofocar aquel grito de dolor cuando algo dentro de ella se rompió, en las sábanas había quedado la evidencia de que era la primera vez que se entregaba a un hombre. Vlad disponía de su cuerpo de forma gentil, sujetando sus caderas para ayudarla a moverse.

Siguieron con aquel vaivén pasional, disfrutando de aquel momento de entrega mutuo sin importarles lo que estuviera sucediendo a su alrededor.

* * *

En una habitación cercana, donde antes se gozaba de los placeres libertinos, a altas horas de la noche lo único que se vivía allí era el terror.

Varias voces en agonía cuyos gritos no podían ser escuchados y luchando por salir.

Markus estaba de pie en medio de la habitación, entregando aquellos tributos al demonio al que servía. La sangre corrió por el suelo, siendo la marca que concluía la velada y la influencia en esa casa de la Reina de los Súcubos:

 _Abrahel_

* * *

Cuando recuperó la conciencia estaba sobre su propia cama, al principio creyó que toda la velada había sido un sueño y que nunca había salido de casa, pero no fue así, la prueba era que en una de sus manos descansaba la peineta que su amada había usado. Y su cuerpo aún sentía vivamente como se había entregado a ella.

Sintió un agudo dolor en el antebrazo, tenía una pequeña perforación como si le hubieran pinchado varias veces con un alfiler. No quiso levantarse en un buen rato, no había nadie más que él en la casa y sabía la razón.

En su cómoda habían dejado una nota bastante clara " _Nicoleta ya no volverá— Markus B_."

Una parte de él se sentía culpable por la falta que había cometido con Nicoleta, pero en su mayoría se sentía triste porque los habían separado tan fácil.

* * *

 _Los días pasaron…_

Aquella noche volvió a llover violentamente, los rayos caían y en la oscuridad de la noche los cuervos graznaban posándose sobre las ventanas de la mansión, donde el olor a sangre era potente. Escuchando la discusión que estaba ocurriendo ahí dentro, las maldiciones y amenazas que se lanzaba la pareja hasta que se escuchó un grito desgarrador.

—¡Pagaras por tus delitos!

 _Silencio_

¿Por qué todo se había quedado en silencio tan de repente? ¿Por qué la casa estaba a oscuras a excepción del despacho? Markus sostenía el abrecartas aún, cuya punta ya estaba torcida y ensangrentada, el hombre estaba helado mirando hacía el suelo, sus ojos estaban postrados sobre el cuerpo agonizante de su esposa. Tenía una herida en el cuello que no paraba de sangrar.

Asustado dejó caer el arma blanca, causando un ruido sordo contra la alfombra.

La cabeza empezó a dolerle por la desesperación y el estrés.

 _¿Qué has hecho, desdichado?_

Ahora buscaba desesperadamente entre su altar aquella insignia, grabado en ella el símbolo que representaba a su señora –Abrahel…—clamaba –Abrahel, ayúdame—

 _Te estoy escuchando._

—Ayúdame… ella no puede morir, si lo hace estaré perdido—Markus temblaba como nunca lo había hecho en su presencia.

Desde hace mucho la reina de los súcubos conoce la naturaleza humana, sus pecados más grandes son la avaricia y la lujuria, ambas van de la mano con la ambición y aquel joven poseía todas ellas, un hombre cuya alma fue muy fácil de robar. El serbio en su juventud estaba obsesionado con la riqueza, pero no podía tenerla debido a que en su juventud había sido pastor forzado por las reglas que su cargo tenía.

En una expedición encontró la insignia de Abrahel y le invocó. Aquel ser hermoso lo sedujo por completo, dio la espalda a sus creencias, abandono su trabajo y se entregó a ella, desde ese momento su existencia le perteneció, y ella le concedió sus deseos terrenales: dinero y una esposa.

Deseos que ahora estaban siendo tirados por la borda, había derrochado el dinero en sus viajes y su esposa ahora estaba cerca de la muerte.

—¡Abrahel!

La silueta oscura que hasta el momento lo había observado se materializó, tomando la forma humana que había adoptado desde hacía dos años. Su boca estaba manchada de sangre aún fresca, observando la escena con decepción.

—Señor, pida a sus sirvientes que preparen el carruaje mientras yo me encargo de esto—un par de filosos colmillos se asomaron por su boca.

Markus se arrodilló a su lado, besando su hombro –Gracias…pero ¿por qué dejaste que ese hombre la hiciera suya?—

—Ella nunca iba a ser tuya… y bien sabes, que a mi de nada me sirve una doncella virgen— sin más clavó sus colmillos en el cuello de la rumana, marcándola con su veneno y sintiendo como esta temblaba de miedo hasta que cayó inconsciente.

El serbio se puso de pie dispuesto a cumplir las ordenes de la mujer demonio.

Habiéndose quedado sola, Abrahel se apartó del cuello de Nicoleta –Menos mal que seguías viva, no sé que te hubiese pasado si te regresaba de la muerte… tu me serás más útil que Markus, querida—

* * *

Aquella noche llamaron violentamente a la puerta de Vlad, y al abrir se encontró con Rayna más que afligida, le dijo que su señora estaba grave y que necesitaba de él urgentemente.

—¿Qué?—su rostro había palidecido. Maldecía internamente todos esos días que le prohibieron verla, así que no lo dudó ni un segundo y siguió a la chica. Subió al caballo en el que había llegado dejando que la búlgara lo guiara por el oscuro camino.

Pasaron de largo la mansión y se dirigieron al bosque, usando la poca luz que emitía la linterna de la chica logró divisar entre los árboles una cabaña.

Sin saber que lo habían conducido a una verdadera pesadilla.

* * *

 _Continuará…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Agradezco todos los reviews y el apoyo brindando al fic nwn, igual lamento la tardanza en traer la actualización. Espero les guste el nuevo capítulo.**

* * *

La casa seguía en silencio y Markus estaba postrado en el suelo de su despacho junto al pequeño charco de sangre que había quedado sobre la alfombra, el cual igual había teñido un poco sus dedos en un tono carmesí.

Su mirada parecía enganchada en el altar que le había hecho a su amada demonio.

Había jurado que su corazón sólo latiría por ella, y que su alma junto con toda existencia sólo le pertenecerían a Abrahel.

Markus ya había perdido la cuenta de los años en que los que había estado con ella, pero su rostro no mostraba ni una sola arruga como prueba de que el tiempo hubiese pasado. Su verdadera juventud ahora parecía un recuerdo tan lejano.

—Yo era tan feliz antes de encontrarte, al reprimir en mi llamada del sexo desde la adolescencia—el serbio recordó claramente aquel momento en que conoció a Abrahel y como ella lo guio por el camino del pecado.

 _Eso había pasado hacía más de un siglo atrás._

Era joven, nacido en una familia de pastores humilde, aunque él era muy débil ante su ambición: el dinero y el prestigio, buscándolos por el modo fácil. Había trabajado como siervo de varias familias ricas de la región, simpatizando con los altos cargos y aprovechándose de las supersticiones de la gente. Era alguien que había perfeccionado el arte del engaño, obsesionado con adquirir riquezas participaba en expediciones y cacerías para así codearse con gente importante, entablando simpatía con ellos y sacándoles dinero de varias formas.

Les vendía monedas desgastadas como insignias protectoras que alejaban a cualquier ente maligno, se hizo pasar un por un falso beato y como una persona simpática para ganar la amistad de aquellas personas con una fortuna envidiable.

Sin embargo, él estaba al tanto que sus trucos no siempre funcionarían y debía buscar la forma definitiva de hacerse rico. La respuesta a sus problemas fue encontrada durante una de sus expediciones por las catacumbas del Valle de Mosela, cuando dio con una insignia con una extraña inscripción, la cual no compartió con nadie y, al regresar a su modesta vivienda, la invocó.

 _Abrahel, mi reina. Te llamo, deseo conocerte._

Sin recibir respuesta alguna al principio.

A ese punto ya sentía que el equilibrio entre su mente y su espíritu se había quebrado.

Había sido un muchacho impresionable y codicioso. Envidiaba a los ricos con los que se codeaba y deseaba poseer lo que ellos tenían, e igual era débil hacía otra tentación: las mujeres. Aquellos seres tan bellos y malignos a la vez, que se reían entre ellas de los infortunios del resto. Ninguna caía en sus redes, le rechazaban ante el primer intento de coqueteo.

Cada noche intentaba invocarla, pero tuvieron que pasar semanas para que ella se apareciera. Cuando Markus ya estaba al borde de la desesperación, sumergido en la miseria y sin ningún apoyo, las supuestas amistades que había forjado comenzaban a verlo con desdén por su condición de pastor. Despreció a su familia y huyó, llevándose todas sus pertenencias caminó por horas hasta terminar perdiéndose en el bosque. Bajo la luz de la luna volvió a hablarle.

 _Abrahel, mi reina. Te llamo, deseo conocerte._

La naturaleza parecía responderle, los arboles se sacudían debido a la violenta corriente de viento y las nubes bloquearon toda luz que pudiera expedir la brillante luna. Una bella figura sin rostro apareció a sus ojos, manifestándose ante él con un ligero resplandor que delineaba su cuerpo.

 _Te escucho_

Markus estaba sin habla contemplando aquel ser, que a medida que se acercaba a él su rostro se iba revelando, era una mujer a su gusto: de labios rojizos, piel perlada y bellos ojos verdes… y sabía que era falsa. Había invocado a un demonio, y en sus adentros sabía que los demonios no podían ser así de bellos. Sus labios temblaban, buscando internamente la fuerza para articular alguna frase o palabra.

 _Soy Abrahel, he venido aquí a cumplir tus deseos_

Su voz se escuchaba tan hipnótica, tan seductora. Despertaba en él algo distinto, el deseo, ese sentir que hacía que su corazón latiera con fuerza y quisiera salirse de su pecho. Que su sangre se enfriara y su cuerpo no le respondiera, iba acercándose a ella, terminando de rodillas cuando la tuvo enfrente.

 _¿Qué es lo que deseas?_

—Poder, riqueza… una compañera—Markus extendió su mano hacía ella.

 _¿Qué darás a cambio?_

—Mi alma, mi cuerpo y mi vida a ti— el contrato se selló.

Abrahel tomó una figura humana, siguiendo a Markus como sombra ante todo su avance. Le dio la riqueza que quería y ella sería su compañera, se marcharon de aquel país y recorrieron los vecinos. Inventando identidades nuevas y dejando un rastro de oscuridad a su paso. Él seducía a las mujeres y Abrahel se alimentaba de ellas, al igual que la súcubo se alimentaba de los hombres que él le presentaba; así se mantenía viva y presente en el mundo de los vivos.

El serbio se hacía popular en cualquier lugar al que iba, codeándose con la gente importante y ganándose en cierto modo su amistad. Las personas lo consideraban alguien encantador, sin pensar siquiera que podía esconder esa galante sonrisa.

Y en los años reciente nunca se explicó porque Markus deseaba hacerse de una esposa. ¿Sería por estatus? ¿o por las insistencias de su círculo de amigos? Pero supuso que la respuesta más obvia era por su ambición, tenía una fortuna envidiable que iba creciendo conforme a los trabajos que conseguía por medio de amistades, sin embargo, la forma más fácil de conseguir una fortuna mayor era estar con alguien que la tuviera.

Markus le pidió ese deseo "Una esposa". Así Abrahel movió sus hilos, puso en el camino de Markus a Scorpius Lupei para que se ganara su favor y con el tiempo, aquel hombre lo comprometió con su sobrina. Fue después de la boda que Scorpius salió de su influencia.

Abrahel era clara en sus reglas cuando concedía sus deseos: Podría seducir a cualquier mujer, pero ese poder no duraría para siempre; tendría riqueza, pero si no sabía como administrarla la perdería; Abrahel se mantendría a su lado, siempre y cuando él obedeciera como buen ciervo; tendría a su esposa, pero cuando ella muriera él también lo haría.

Y de ahí su preocupación para mantener viva a Nicoleta.

Habiendo recordado aquellos pasajes de su pasado, Markus recordó su fuerza y su debilidad. Sabía que el poder que Abrahel le había concedido tenía sus limitantes, y apenas lo reflexionaba. En todo este tiempo que había estado con ella era por mutua dependencia, si no fuera por él, Abrahel seguiría oculta y sin ella, Markus no habría violado las reglas de la vida.

Volvió a su escritorio, tomando papel y preparando su tintero. Repasaba las indicaciones que le había dejado y se preparó para seguir cada uno de esos pasos. Él sabía muy bien como imitar la letra de Nicoleta, y así logro escribir una carta de despedida para su familia, para el mundo y para su amante. Guardó la carta en su bolsillo y después se paró frente a la alfombra de su despacho, admirando la mancha de sangre antes de mover la alfombra con cuidado y llevarla a la habitación de Nicoleta para quemarla en la chimenea. De ahí seguía el arma, el abrecartas lo dejó sobre la cómoda.

De ahí salió de la casa en un caballo, haciendo el menor escandalo posible cabalgo hasta el poblado más cercano. Paseó por las calles poco transitadas, cerca de los bares y burdeles. Levantaba la mirada al andar, buscando entre todos aquellos rostros bellos de las prostitutas más jóvenes a alguna que asemejara los rasgos de su esposa.

Casi al final de aquel tramo, en una esquina con poca luz vio a una muchacha temblorosa, no cabía duda de que apenas era una novata en ese mundo. El color de su cabello era el mismo, sólo la traicionaban aquellos ojos marrones y su estatura.

Habló con ella unos minutos y su encanto surgió efecto, convenciéndola que fuera con él en su caballo. Regresando de nuevo a su casa, subiendo hasta la habitación de Nicoleta.

La noche aún no terminaba y pudo gozar del cuerpo de aquella casi inocente criatura. La vistió con las ropas de su esposa y la tomó de aquella forma. Imaginando que estaba haciéndole el amor a la única mujer que jamás pudo tocar, que tanto lo había tentado con su presencia, pero que nunca cedió ante él. La voz de aquella chica era distinta, pero lo llamaba por su nombre y en su retorcida mente pudo imaginar a la otra persona, que dejaba su esencia en ella y en aquella cama donde la verdadera le había sido infiel.

Casi le dio lastima tener que repetir el mismo crimen esa noche. Otro cuello perforado y otra mujer agonizando a sus pies –Lo siento… pero hay cosas que debo cubrir—

La carta que había escrito con la letra de Nicoleta la dejó al pie de la cama. Limpio sus huellas del arma y la dejó caer en el charco de sangre que se formaba debajo de la chica.

Salió del lugar, caminando por los oscuros pasillos de su casa hasta que la luz del día apareció. El cadáver fue encontrado el día siguiente por una de las mucamas que llegaba a trabajar, y la noticia corrió rápidamente por el pueblo.

* * *

Atravesaron en bosque de una oscuridad tan opaca y glacial que un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Vlad. Teniendo como único rastro de luz la lampara que Rayna llevaba.

Cuando finalmente iban deteniéndose, él joven médico pudo ver claramente una cabaña. Un sirviente se acercó a ayudarles con los caballos, el mismo que dejó salir un par de lágrimas al verlos. –¡Demasiado tarde!— dijo bajando la mirada con tristeza.

—No…—Vlad se imaginó lo peor, y en sus adentros rogaba que aquello fuera mentira… que Nicoleta había fallecido.

Rayna al parecer había tenido el mismo pensamiento, bajó de su caballo al igual que Vlad, lamentando la perdida –Ya que no se pudo salvar su cuerpo, entre a velar su descanso—

Vlad mostraba una expresión de tristeza tan desgarradora. Rayna lo llevó del brazo y lo condujo hasta el cuarto donde reposaba el cuerpo de la dama. Lloraba en silencio al comprobar que Nicoleta estaba muerta.

De ahí Rayna lo dejó solo con el cadáver.

Sólo había una pequeña luz iluminando toda la habitación. Sobre la mesa había un jarrón donde se hallaba una rosa marchita, dejando entender que la muerte había llegado a esa residencia de improviso. Él se arrodilló, sin atreverse a mirar de nuevo el lecho, pidiendo en silencio por el descanso de su alma, pero poco a poco se perdió en sus pensamientos, suspirando por pena.

Le pareció también que habían suspirado a su espalda y se giró involuntariamente. Era eco.

A causa de ese movimiento sus ojos se dirigieron hacía el lecho mortuorio que hasta entonces había evitado.

Las sábanas eran delgadas y dejaban ver a la muerta, acostada y con las manos juntas sobre el pecho. Estaba cubierta por un velo blanco de una finura tal que no escondían en lo más mínimo la forma encantadora de su cuerpo. Parecía más una estatua, una que tenía heridas en el cuello.

Vlad no podía dominarse más. El ambiente de la alcoba le embriagaba, el aroma febril de la rosa medio marchita le subía a la cabeza. Se levantó y comenzó a caminar por la habitación, deteniéndose a cada ángulo para observar a su amada bajo la transparencia del sudario.

Extraños pensamientos surcaron su mente, se imaginaba que ella no estaba realmente muerta y que aquello era sólo era una excusa para volverlos a reunir. Por un instante inclusive creyó verla mover la mano y que el sudario se caía.

Se acercó al lecho y miró con incertidumbre como ese reposo se parecía tanto a un sueño.

Roto de dolor se inclinó sobre ella y tomó el borde del velo, levantándolo lentamente. Era en efecto Nicoleta, tal como la había conocido, se veía encantadora como la primera vez que la vio, y la muerte parecía en ella una coquetería más. La palidez de sus mejillas, el rosa menos vivo de sus labios, sus largos y rubios mechones de cabello cubrían la desnudez de sus hombros.

Permaneció un largo tiempo contemplándola, y cuanto más la miraba, menos podía creer que la vida había abandonado ese cuerpo. Tocó levemente su mejilla, estaba fría.

Vlad se inclinó, quedando su rostro sobre el de ella y dejó que un par de sus lagrimas cayeran sobre sus mejillas.

La noche avanzaba, y él sabía que pronto tendría que volver a separarse de ella, por esa razón no pudo negarse a la tentación de dejar un beso sobre los labios de su amada muerta.

Una leve respiración se confundió con la suya y los labios de Nicoleta respondieron a la presión de los labios de Vlad. Sus ojos se abrieron y recobraron cierto destello, suspiró, extendió los brazos y retuvo a Vlad con un semblante de inefable éxtasis.

—¡Ah, Vlad, eres tú!—dijo con una extraña calma –¿Qué has hecho? Te esperé tanto que morí, pero ahora he vuelto y podremos estar juntos—

Vlad se había quedado helado, estremeciéndose cuando sintió el roce de la chica sobre su espalda.

—Te amo—había dicho Nicoleta, su voz comenzaba a volverse débil y buscaba las palabras que pronunciar como si el tiempo se le estuviese agotando –Ven conmigo cada noche, es todo lo que quería decirte. Hasta pronto—

Su cabeza cayó hacía atrás, pero continuaba abrazada a él, a modo de retenerlo. Un vendaval intenso abrió la ventana de la habitación. La luz se había extinguido y Vlad cayó desmayado por la impresión sobre el pecho de la bella muerta.

* * *

Cuando volvió en sí, estaba acostado en su cama, dentro de su pequeña casa en Siret.

Había una anciana quien al verlo abrir los ojos gritó y salió de la habitación.

Él se sentía tan débil que siquiera pudo articular una palabra ni hacer movimiento alguno. Ni tenía deseos de hacerlo.

La anciana había dejado en la puerta a alguien, Scorpius Lupei estaba en la puerta de su habitación vistiendo un atuendo por completo negro y en sus ojos mostraba apenas una señal de llanto. Aunque a Vlad aquella visita no le complació como debía.

Se acercó. Scorpius tenía en la mirada un aire penetrante e inquisidor que incomodaba al ucraniano. Se sentía confuso y culpable ante él, como si tuviera clarividencia y pudiera descubrir la turbación en Vlad.

Mientras el mayor le preguntaba por su salud en un tono melosamente hipócrita, clavaba en Vlad sus pupilas rojizas y parecía hundir su mirada como una sonda hasta su alma. Después se interesó por la forma en que llevaba su trabajo, si estaba a gusto, preguntando por como empleaba su tiempo libre o si había entablado amistad con los habitantes del lugar y detalles parecidos.

Vlad le contestaba lo más brevemente posible, y él mismo, sin esperar a que terminara ya pasaba a otro tema. Él se percató que aquella conversación no tenía nada que ver con lo que Scorpius en verdad quería decir. Luego, sin preámbulos le dijo en una voz clara y cercana a quebrarse aquella noticia que no habría querido saber por segunda vez:

—Mi sobrina ha muerto recientemente, vine aquí en cuanto me enteré, el viaje hasta aquí duro un día a caballo y llegué a despedirme de su cuerpo antes de ser enterrado— su expresión seria estaba por convertirse en llanto, el cual luchaba por contener.

Una sensación fría recorrió la espalda de Vlad, al igual que un pensamiento se clavó en su mente "Ella no puede estar muerta y si lo está…" palpó sus labios, recordando el como se sentía aquel beso con ella.

—Al parecer Nicoleta, no estaba del todo bien y ella misma causó su propia muerte—explicaba esperando no ser muy explicitó –Se atravesó el cuello con un cuchillo y se dejó desangrar lentamente, cuando la encontraron no pudieron hacer nada, estaba muerta—

Vlad no pudo evitar estremecerse ante la mención de Nicoleta, y la noticia de su muerte, además del dolor que le causaba por su extraña coincidencia con la escena nocturna de la que fuera testigo. Se sumió en una perturbación y un espanto que se lograron pintar su rostro a pesar de hacer lo posible por controlarse.

—Escuche en el funeral ciertos rumores, Markus no me ha confirmado nada, pero… la gente dice que te involucraste con ella— Scorpius le lanzó una mirada inquieta y severa, luego añadió –Siento que soy responsable de que todo esto sucediera—

—Usted no le dio el cuchillo, ni fue usted quien se metió en su matrimonio—expresó Vlad evadiendo el contacto visual –¿Hace cuánto la encontraron?—

—Hace tres días.

Vlad palideció ¿había estado tanto tiempo en cama? No entendía, no tenía sentido nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Ahora volvían a él las escenas de aquella noche, Rayna era testigo de su ultimo encuentro con Nicoleta y de su muerte… ¿Acaso ella no estaba enferma? ¿No murió en su cama? ¿No estaba él presente para despedirla y luego cuando despertó de su muerte?

—Su cuerpo fue enterrado hoy, y por desgracia no podré irme de este triste lugar hasta arreglar ciertos asuntos con Markus… quiere vender la casa y regresar a Serbia, pero la propiedad no está a su nombre.

El ucraniano aguantaba la ira al escuchar aquel nombre. Algo le decía que ese hombre tenía mucho que ver con la muerte de su amada, debía estar escondiendo algo más… y lo iba a descubrir.

—¿Cómo sabe que él no la asesinó?

—La criada afirma que él estaba en otro pueblo aquel día.

Apretó los puños –También puede afirmar que los muertos se levantan— estaba temblando –Que hablan, que Nicoleta no está en esa tumba—

Scorpius asintió, se levantó y lo tomó por los hombros, clavando sus dedos con cierta fuerza en ellos –Hijo mío, debo advertirte, Satanás tiene garras largas y las tumbas no siempre son de fiar—

Intercambió miradas con él, al parecer se percataron que tenían sospechas cercanas.

* * *

Scorpius había pasado ya una semana en Siret, Vlad no volvió a verlo en todo ese tiempo y por su parte había regresado a sus actividades habituales.

El recuerdo de Nicoleta y las palabras de aquel hombre estaban presentes en su mente. Sin embargo, ningún acontecimiento extraordinario había venido a confirmar las previsiones de Scorpius, y Vlad comenzaba a creer que sus temores y terror eran demasiado exagerados.

Pero esa noche tuvo un sueño. Apenas había probado los primeros sorbos del sueño cuando escuchó abrirse las cortinas de su habitación y correrse las anillas de la barra con un ruido estrepitoso.

Se incorporó de golpe sobre los codos y vio ante él la sombra de una mujer. Enseguida reconoció a Nicoleta. Sostenía una lamparita como las que se depositan en las tumbas, cuyo resplandor daba en sus dedos afilados una transparencia rosa que se difuminaba imperceptiblemente hasta la blancura opaca de su brazo desnudo. Su única ropa era el sudario de lino que la cubría en su lecho de muerte, tan blanco que se confundía con el color de su carne a la pálida luz de la lámpara.

Envuelta en esa tela tan fina parecía una estatua de mármol en lugar de una mujer viviente. Muerta o viva, su belleza seguía siendo la misma. El rojo brillar de sus ojos estaba más marcado a comparación del resto de sus facciones, sus labios estaban teñidos de un rosa más débil y tierno semejante al de sus mejillas. Pero a los ojos de Vlad, estaba encantadora, tanto que su inexplicable presencia no le causó temor alguno.

Ella dejó la lámpara sobre la mesa y se sentó a los pies de la cama, después se inclinó hacía él sonriendo. Pudiendo ver en aquella sonrisa como dos filosos colmillos se asomaban fuera de sus labios.

* * *

El hombre escribía a la luz de una vela, descansando de las discusiones que había tenido con Markus referente al título de la casa que seguía a nombre de su sobrina.

Suspiró cansado y se frotó el entrecejo. Quiso bajar a la cocina a prepararse un poco de té, dejando sus papeles y tintero sobre su escritorio.

La casa estaba en silencio, algo que le incomodaba un poco ya que escuchaba sus pasos haciendo eco por todo el lugar. Preparó su té y se dispuso a regresar a su habitación, podía caminar bien entre lo oscuro que estaban esos pasillos.

Le sorprendió que la vela de su escritorio se hubiese apagado. Dejó su taza a un lado y volvió a encenderla, notando igual que la tinta se había caído al suelo y en una de sus hojas alguien había escrito unos párrafos con una historia que no comprendía. Y las palabras habían sido trazadas con intensidad, marcándose igual en la madera del mueble. Los párrafos decían lo siguiente:

 _ **A mitad de un amplio bosque había una cabaña aparentemente solitaria. Cualquier viajero curioso que se acercara a la ella durante el día podía ver desde el marco de la ventana a una hermosa joven dormir profundamente. Cubierta con un velo en su pose fúnebre. No como una princesa que espera por el beso que la despierte de su sueño eterno, no, ella esperaba a la noche para que la misma oscuridad le devolviera la vida.**_

 _ **Quienes pasaban a mitad de la noche la veían de pie afuera de la cabaña, quedando encantados con su bello rostro, con la belleza que poseía y que sólo pudo haber sido igualada por la misma Lilith. Los que se atrevían a acercarse a ella se perdían en sus encantos, y en su inocencia los hacía perder hasta el alma por el beso de esa belleza que había sido maldecida por el demonio y la muerte.**_


End file.
